


One bird two stones, maybe we can find a worm

by Tkit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, And Clary just wants to art, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Kids, Like honestly I just wanted some domestic clizzy, M/M, Slow Burn, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkit/pseuds/Tkit
Summary: Clary is left her deceased cousins two kids, and is sorta, maybe, a lot, in way over her head. Will is a mischievous seven year old with ADHD and Alexis a five year old that has more to deal with than they should at that age. As Clary figures out how to parent, and subsequently adult, she may just find someone to share everything with.





	1. My stones

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking to read...

These children are really starting to tire her out. It's not her fault that she is considered the 'responsible' one in her family, and it is certainly not her fault that her good for nothing cousin overdosed and left his children to her. She goes to art school for heaven's sake! Clearly she wasn't ready to raise two children, she hasn't even figured out how to adult herself. Regardless of these facts she is now sitting in the principal's office of Abor elementary, awaiting Will's punishment, for trying (and failing) to paint the kid next to him blue.  
"I promise not to try and paint Cat blue, again," Will recited, with as much effort as a second grader is willing to put into an obvious lie. Clary just watched, and waited, for the lecture that would inevitably ensue. The principal, Mrs.Herondale, wasn't too fond of her. She thought it unimaginable that a young lady such as Clary accept such a burden as raising Will and Alex. Mrs.Herondale's attitude towards Clary's situation, coupled with her traditionalist values, had them butting heads more often than not. "Miss Fairchild you know our schools policy on bullying. Correct?" Here she goes! "I know you must have a lot going on raising children while trying to get an 'education' yourself, but-" Oh, god! Clary could practically here the quotes around the word education. Art school is still school, regadless of what some people think. I mean, I'd like to see her try and animate a twenty minute episode. It's fucking hard! Mrs.Herondale drudges on with her condescending speech about what Abor expects from their students, and how Will is not living up to those expectations. Clary tuned out the majority of her lecture though, opting instead to internally rant about the injustices that an artist may face.  
~  
"Am I in trouble?" Will asks with big round eyes. "Yes? No? I don't know." Honestly I don't know. How am I supposed to take care of him? Of them. A few months ago I donned the title struggling artist, and now I get weird looks from the other parents at Abor elementary functions. Like, are they are calculating the age I'd have been when I got pregnant to have a 7 year old? I am taken out of my thoughts by Will's incessant poking and begging, "Mom? Mom! Can we get take out for dinner? Pleeasse..." If we get take out then I don't have to cook, score! "Ok, but you have to do all of your home work first." As expected Will is unimpressed by my proposal, but takes the deal with a sour "fine."


	2. Little Birdies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and the kids hang with Simon and eat some pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I failed to update this, a lot has happened since I uploaded the first chapter of this fic... Sorry.

"Ugh," Clary grunted as she flopped onto the couch. She's had a rough day, they were doing critiques in one of her classes and she had forgotten her portfolio. This caused her to spend her entire lunch going home to retrieve it, not to mention Will's behavioral issue's, this day was really shaping up for her. "Hey Si, I don't think I'm going to make it much longer, please feed the children, Will wants pizza." This earns Clary a disapproving look from Simon, unfortunately for Simon Clary is already drifting off. "Will! Alex! what should we get on our pizza?" Simon questioned the two as if this was a matter of life or death, as if it was a battle between Like and Darth Vader. Eventually they settled on a cheese and olive stuff crust pizza. While waiting for the pizza Simon went over Will's math homework. This task wasn't the most fun, but what was majoring in accounting helpful for in if not this? DING! DING! DING! As Simon payed for the pizza Alex went to wake Clary up. Alex went about waking Clary by repeatedly shouting olives at her until she got up and shuffled into the kitchen. Clary munched on pizza and listened to Will blabber on about how Simon was good at math And could play the guitar.  
~Thank the almighty lord Zenu that it was finally the weekend. Clary wouldn't know what to do if she'd had to get out of bed before nine. "Morning," Clary greeted Alex as they walked out of the bedroom they shared with Will. "Is your brother awake?" Clary asked mildly hoping he wasn't so that she could spend some time with just Alex. "No, he isn't," said Alex rather groggily. Alex isn't much of a morning person. Clary reveled in that for a moment, but quickly asked Alex,"Would you be down to help me make some pancakes before we wake Will up?" Alex's face lit up at the suggestion (pancakes were their favorite), " Yes!" will shouted excitedly. "shhh," Clary teased, "Buddy is sleeping." After making pancakes Alex and Clay set the table, then went and got Will up. Clary already had high hopes for today as she sat at the table and watched her boys happily eating pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still really want to continue this fic, and I have a plan for it... Sorry for taking forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this is my first go at writing fanfiction. Also sorry it's so short, but I plan on updating and making this a multi-chapter fic.


End file.
